DAI Warden x Bard
by Revan Sama
Summary: The game isn't here yet and I have already an idea. It's short, but please enjoy. Male Warden cousland x Leliana, Male inquisitor x Cassandra, Sera And Varric.


Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Dragon age inquisition

Characters/Pairings : Male Warden Cousland x Leliana, Male inquisitor x Cassandra, Sera and Varric.

Summary: The game isn't there yet, and I already had an idea, it's short but please enjoy...

DAI : Warden x Bard

In a dark place, far away from the keep...

The fight was far longer than it should have been.  
She gave all of her, fought bravely, shoot many arrows, but...

Even if her faith and her will had no limits, her Equipment did.  
She was in a corner, there was too many of them, she did her best but it wasn't enough.

Everything became slow, the enemies movement, the inquisitor's scream, Cassandra's slow moves to help her.

Is this...The end?  
Did she really gave all of what she had? To save the world? Was it all of it?  
She cursed her weakness as a last vision came into her mind.

Not a vision of the maker  
A vision...of her last companions...

She could see remember them very clearly.

A lonely but proud witch.  
A foolish but brave Senior warden.  
A loyal dog.  
A strong and too serious Qunari  
An arrogant assassin elf.  
A kind old lady mage.  
A drunk dwarf.  
And...And...

She slowly closed her eyes and prepared herself to meet the maker.

But one wish came to her mind

I...I want...I want to meet that person again...even if it is the last time...I want to see him !

the person who had the greatest influence on my life

My beloved warden

The...

Before the enemy's blade could touch her, she heard the enemy's scream and she opened her eyes, widen.

A Warden armor

Mid long Brown hair

And green eyes she couldn't forget...

"Sorry Leliana..."

A voice deeper than before

"I'm late"

The hero of ferelden return...

...

...

...

The memories of the last battle faded away, as she was in the keep's Library, to find some informations.

She tried to keep her mind focus, the world need her, the inquisitor too, this wasn't the time to fool arround...

She cursed the fact that she was small and couldn't get a simple book who was too heigh for her.

When suddently a hand took the book, a man's hand.

"Ah !"

She turned her face, to meet the eyes of her beloved warden.

"Is this the book you wanted?"

She was surprised but took it anyway.

"Ah, yes, thank you..."

He chuckled and said you're welcome.

After a few moments without saying anything, she stared at him.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought...You have grown taller since the last time we saw each other."

He seemed pleased that she notice : "Ah! You've notice, Alistair was surprised too, and then Morrigan told him :  
"Now that Alistair has lost to our dear former leader in height, he can now live with oghren, beside they have the same smell..."  
And then they began to argue, hahaha."

"But..."

Uh? Somehow, Leliana's face...

"I feel like..."

Seemed quite...

"I can't see you as much as before..."

Painful and lonely...

It's almost as if you were another person...someone I don't know...

Do you...Do you feel the same?

It's true that I am not the same as before...But...the thought of you thinking about me differently is...scarry...I don't want that...

"Leliana"

His face was all the sudden very close

"?! W-What? Why are you so..?"

"What do you mean 'what'? this way you can see me properly ! " He smiled kindly.

"?! ...Silly, I don't need to stare at you this much..." She looked elsewhere to hide her embarassement.

His grin grew bigger.

But...

Even if I'm not the same person as before, My feelings, they didn't change at all.

She caught him off guard and kissed him on the lips

In the kiss he could feel everything, her insecurity, her fears, and most of all, All of her love.

Leliana...

He kissed her back with everything he had.

END

BONUS :

Three peoples were watching in a corner.

Varric : Sera...Remind me, why we are looking at this again?

Sera: I need to fulfill my gossip book.

Cassandra : Enough you two ! would you mind give them privacy !

Varric grin: Oh ? So you can Watch this all by yourself?

Cassandra outraged voice: What?!

Varric : Need some information for your Relationship with the inquisitor?

Sera : No way ! I demand to know what you are talking about !

Cassandra : Dwarf ! If you talk to her or anyone about this, I'll personnally hunt you down and kill you !

Yes a fine day at the keep...


End file.
